NiGHTS: Day Dimension Domination
by Yosep
Summary: Wizeman's back, and this time, he's taking control of our world. Can two new visitors help NiGHTS, Elliot, Claris, Helen, and Will? OCxOC
1. Two Teens

_"Took you long enough," you must be thinking. Hey, there were a lot of cool things happening, such as me getting a Nintendo DSi, that I somehow didn't find the time. But, better late than never. So, here it is, _NiGHTS: Day Dimension Domination. _Oh, and I hope you like the OCs._

Chapter 1: Two Teens

**Jeremy Daniels**

Three weeks ago, Jeremy was put into the boarding school, Stargrowth High. Being 17, Jeremy was in grade 12, and there was still a few months left until graduation.

One of Jeremy's greatest dreams was to become a star hockey player. Sure, he was very good at it, and also knew about some of the greatest players in the NHL. Every day, he practiced his skating and making good shots at the goal. When Jeremy was in Stargrowth High, he decided to join the hockey team; after all, he heard that Coach Ronald was very good.

Yet, when Jeremy first attended the team meeting, he was greatly disappointed. For one thing, Coach Ronald couldn't attend for the rest of the year due to getting his femur broken recently. Instead, Coach Carl was the replacement, and he was mean to every player and gave them tough drills to do, not to mention he apparently picked on Jeremy the most. The second thing that gave Jeremy a hard time was Alexander Grott, a player that was a big showoff, stealing the puck from his own teammates and relied on force to make big plays. Alexander also liked bullying Jeremy by toppling him over whenever Jeremy had the puck or not. After three weeks, Jeremy was thinking about quitting, just to escape the torture.

**Molly Bellmont**

It's been three weeks since Molly was put into Stargrowth High. She was a normal 17-year-old, as she was doing fine in grade 12 and excited for graduation.

For much of her life, Molly dreamed about becoming a famous ballerina. When she learned about the ballet classes, Molly immediately signed up. Throughout the classes, Molly turned out to be a fine dancer, and everyone was proud. Well, almost everyone.

Molly's parents weren't pleased with her wanting to be a ballerina. Her dad thought that she wouldn't make a living, so he wanted Molly to become an accountant like him. After all, Molly got good grades in math. She, however, didn't like the idea of being an accountant, as it was in fact one of the dirtiest jobs ever. Her mom, nevertheless, agreed with Molly's dad and tried to convince her daughter that being a ballerina would be too risky. Every time Molly had this argument on the phone, she declared that she would still be a dancer, and her parents would just groan sometimes. Soon, Molly started thinking that maybe she should quit just to make her parents happy.

---

Jeremy and Molly had actually known each other for 5 years. They were good friends and shared about what was going on. When they learned that they were going to the same school, both were very excited. But lately, as the troubles mentioned above got to them, Molly and Jeremy slowly got depressed, and their conversations dwindled.

In fact, whenever Jeremy passed by Molly, he'd just say, "Hey."

And Molly would reply, "Hey."

That was the extent of their conversation. They both knew that if they were to continue, Jeremy would just talk about how Carl and Alexander picked on him, and Molly would just talk about how she was getting better at ballet, but her parents weren't happy. Molly and Jeremy began to hope that something new would happen that would change everything.

_Yes, I know that it was short, but I just wanted a simple introduction of my characters. And I'm sorry if you didn't like the fact that I didn't provide descriptions of their appearances, but I couldn't come up with anything creative on short notice. So I just thought it would be best to use your imagination or something. Anyway, the action will actually begin next chapter, so get ready._


	2. NiGHTS

_Thanks to those that read and liked this fanfic so far! Oh, and by the way, when I said that the action will be in this chapter, I meant that we'll get to see the Nightmarens in action, but not necessarily the actual Domination._

Chapter 2: NiGHTS

**Jeremy**

"Ok, time for hockey pratice." Jeremy sighed to himself as he went out on the ice once again. He saw Alexander grinning slyly, then caught a glance at Carl giving him a cold stare. "I wonder what they have cooked up this time?"

Jeremy took his place at center, waiting for the referee to drop the puck. As he waited, Jeremy took another glance at Alexander in left wing, and Alexander actually looked meaner than usual. Quickly brushing the thoughts off, Jeremy got hold of the puck once it was dropped, then hurried forward.

Normally at this part, Alexander would trip Jeremy and steal the puck to make the goal his own. However, Jeremy looked back and saw that Alexander wasn't skating towards him. In fact, Alexander's mean grin got wider as Jeremy got closer to the net. Coach Carl also seemed to be having the same ideas that Alexander haved, whatever they were. Jeremy then looked forward and saw that the goalie was standing totally still. When Jeremy got closer, he was very confused upon the realization that this "goalie" was infact a cardboard cut-out. "What the heck?" Jeremy asked himself. Noticing that everyone else was just standing there waiting, Jeremy shrugged and took a shot at an empty space the cut-out wasn't guarding.

But surprisingly, the cut-out quickly grabbed the puck and threw it at Jeremy!

"You ain't gettin' the puck in _that_ kind of net!" Alexander cackled.

"GIVE UP!" Carl taunted.

Jeremy looked at the net again to see the cut-out fall over, revealing teeth on the net. Before Jeremy could comprehend what was going on, the net chomped its jaws and chased after Jeremy. Jeremy instantly skated away only to find the second net alive as well. He then looked at Carl and Alexander and saw their eyes glow red. The two then began to grow larger and morph together into a monstrous being. On top of all that, the ice beneath Jeremy was melting and splitting apart.

Jeremy tried skating away, but the ice melted too fast, plunging him into deep, freezing water. "How can all this be happening?" Jeremy gasped. "It must be a nightmare!" He then saw a bright light ahead. Feeling that the light was beckoning him, Jeremy swam toward it...

**Molly**

"You wanted to see me, Miss?" Molly asked as she went into her dance class. Earlier Molly got an announcement to visit her ballet teacher in her class for an important discussion.

"Yes, Molly." the teacher responded. "I know you are one of my top students, but your father has brought up something that requires your attention."

"My... FATHER?!"

"Yes, in fact, he's here right now." the teacher replied, gesturing to another door that was suddenly there.

Molly's father stepped out and stated, "Molly, we need to talk. _Now_."

"I'll leave you two alone." the teacher said as she was exiting. Molly was confused as to why the teacher would get out as soon as possible. Wouldn't she be helpful to take Molly's stand?

Molly's dad began, "I know you are a good mathematician, so even you should know that by calculating the probability of suceeding in ballet would equal a 5% chance! Otherwise, the probability of suceeding as an accountant would be 98%."

"But goals aren't something you calculate!" Molly retorted. She never had been _this_ determined to defend herself before. "You pursue the goals that come from your heart!"

"Molly, please be reasonable." her father still objected. "Your mother and I know that taking a much surer chance will still put you on the winning side, so quit this class now or else I'll have to make you _want_ to."

Now Molly was confused and nervous. "What do you mean by that?"

Molly's dad suddenly grew larger, and his body parts began to look like... numbers? He then flung some numbers at Molly. She quickly dodged out of the way and saw the numbers crash into the wall with a metallic thud. Seeing more numbers after her, Molly quickly ran out of the way and saw that the doors were gone and were replaced with just more walls. She hurried, trying to find another place to escape, until she came across a bright light. Knowing that it was either the light or being smashed by numbers, Molly ran toward it...

---

When Jeremy entered the light, he found himself in a different location. "What is this place?" he asked himself. He walked along a stone path and went through a large, open gate. There was an elegant fountain in the middle of a stone area, and surrounding the area was a forest. Then, a familiar voice called to him.

"Hey! Jeremy!"

Jeremy turned around. "Molly?" He grinned in delight when he saw her.

Molly smiled as well. She ran up to Jeremy and said, "You're not gonna believe this, but my father attacked me with numbers! Literally!"

"That's actually not hard to believe." said Jeremy. "Alexander and Carl turned into one big monster and the hockey nets were trying to eat me!"

"What actually happened was only a nightmare."

Jeremy and Molly turned around at the sound of a new voice. "Huh?" they said in unison when they saw an unusual creature floating in the air above them. This odd creature was dressed in a purple jester's outfit and looked very much like a human, without a nose, neck, or wrists.

"Allow me to explain." said the creature, who flew down to them in circles. When she (as Jeremy and Molly assumed was the creature's gender) got down to their level, she burst out laughing.

Jeremy and Molly exchanged puzzled glances.

The creature shook her head and her laughing subsided. "I'm just kidding. Explaining is for the birds."

"ExCUSE ME?"

Jeremy and Molly looked up and saw a brown owl fluttering down to the purple creature.

The owl said sternly, "I say, I resent that remark!"

"And what kind of animal _are_ you, _Owl_?" the creature retorted.

Owl "hmphed" and muttered, "Smart-aleck."

The creatured turned to Jeremy and Molly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." She bowed. "My name is NiGHTS. What about you two?"

"I'm Jeremy."

"And I'm Molly." Then Molly hesitated. "Uh, sorry if this sounds offensive, but what are you supposed to be?"

NiGHTS looked uneasy. "Uh... One sec." She grabbed Owl and formed a huddle with him. "Should I tell them that I'm a Nightmaren?" she whispered.

Owl replied, "Well, remember all the trouble that you got into when you didn't tell Will and Helen that you were a Nightmaren?"

"Hmm...right..." NiGHTS got out of the huddle and forced a smile at Molly and Jeremy. "Well... I'm glad you asked. You see, I'm a...a..." But NiGHTS couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence, so she quickly changed the subject. "Hey, you guys like flying? 'Cause I can fly and I can make you guys fly and--"

"NiGHTS is a Nightmaren." Owl stated.

"OWL!!" NiGHTS yelled at him, turning red from embarrassment.

"Uh, what's a Nightmaren?" Jeremy asked.

NiGHTS swiftly offered, "I'll give you cookies!"

Owl explained, "Nightmarens work for the evil Wizeman who rules the dark realm of Nightmare."

"OWL!!" NiGHTS glared at the old bird, then smiled sweetly at Jeremy and Molly. "But don't worry, I'm not evil anymore! I'm a good guy--er, girl. Now who wants to go see a paradise called Nightopia?"

"Hold on, NiGHTS, I'm not finished." Owl said.

NiGHTS growled, "I think you are."

Owl ignored her and went on, "NiGHTS has been helping Visitors, children like you who come to the Night Dimension when they sleep, for a long time. I assume you were brought here because the Nightmarens were after you and your Ideya."

"Ideya?" Jeremy and Molly echoed.

"Ideya are the sources of dream energy that create these paradises known as Nightopias. Wizeman aims to take over Nightopia by stealing dream energy from Visitors with the help of his Nightmaren creations."

"_But_ some Visitors and I have been able to stop him three times!" NiGHTS said proudly.

Molly then asked, "So why can't you defeat him once and for all?"

NiGHTS sank down a bit and mumbled, "'Cause I don't know how."

Owl clarified, "Everytime Wizeman is defeated, he keeps regenerating himself. He is, well, a god."

"Gee, and I thought my life was bad." remarked Jeremy.

"Tell me about it!" agreed NiGHTS. "Every time Wizeman tries to take over Nightopia, the same things keep happening! And he insists on attacking me with rip-offs of former Nightmarens! It's so annoying! And just when I think I've finally got a break for battling stupid monsters, Wizeman sends in his _pet_ for me to deal with!"

Owl spoke up, "Oh my dear, I just noticed the time!"

"I'm not finished yet!" said NiGHTS, wanting to get on with her rant.

"Sorry, NiGHTS, but it is almost dawn. The Visitors have to wake up soon." Owl said.

Molly asked worriedly, "Will we ever see you again?"

NiGHTS assured her, "Don't worry, I'm sure you will. Hey, maybe you two should talk to Claris, Elliot, Will, and Helen. They're the ones who helped me stop Wizeman before."

Jeremy's eyes lit up. "Hey, I know them! I'm pretty sure I've seen them in school."

"Yeah, me too!" said Molly.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy listening to their tales of the Night Dimension." NiGHTS told them. Then she winked. "And who knows? Maybe soon you'll have tales to share with them!"

Jeremy and Molly smiled, then noticed their bodies were becoming transparant. They were waking up. "Bye, NiGHTS!"

NiGHTS waved at the fading pair. "Sweet dreams to you both!"

Everything became fuzzy to Jeremy and Molly, and the last thing they heard was the sound of a melodic flute before they awoke.

_Well, I hope this is very good for you! And yes, Jackle will be playing a role in this fanfic, probably in the next chapter, when the Day Dimension Domination begins._


	3. Invasion

_Here we are, the chapter that sets things in motion! Next stop, Stargrowth High!_

Chapter 3: Invasion

After another day of hard work, both Molly and Jeremy were headed to the cafeteria for dinner. When they saw each other, they didn't just "hey" each other.

"Did you have the same dream last night?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes! So we both went to Nightopia and met NiGHTS and Owl?"

"Yep, that I remember. And we were now going to meet Claris, Elliot, Will, and Helen, right?"

"Yes! Wow, so it wasn't just a dream..." Molly then searched the cafeteria. "Hey! I see them!" She pointed to one table where there were two girls and two boys chatting with each other.

Jeremy suggested, "Let's go over there and talk to them!" He and Molly got their meals and went to the table. "Hi! Mind if we sit here?"

The four Visitors stopped talking and looked up at Jeremy and Molly. "Uh, no, we don't mind." said Elliot. They resumed their conversation and Molly and Jeremy sat down.

Molly gave Jeremy a look that said, "How do we start this off?"

Jeremy shrugged, then something the others were saying got his attention.

"So how did NiGHTS say we will meet the new Visitors?" Will asked.

Claris replied, "She said that they would find us. I just wish she told us their names before we woke up."

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to be expecting us, would you?" Jeremy spoke up. When four pairs of eyes looked at him and Molly, Jeremy thought, _I blew it._

"You mean you two have met NiGHTS and Owl?" Helen asked.

"Well, yes?" Molly replied a bit nervously.

Elliot then smiled and exclaimed, "This is great! Our new Visitors have came sooner than we expected! Nice to see you, uh..."

"Molly. And he's Jeremy."

"Jeremy! Now I remember seeing you once in the gym!" Will told Jeremy.

"And I think I seen you heading into the Arts room." Helen spoke to Molly.

"Since you're new at being a Visitor, we'll give you a rundown of the basics." Claris began.

"Come on, let's eat and talk." Elliot invited. Jeremy and Molly smiled as they ate and started listening intently.

---

Meanwhile, outside of the school, the people of the city noticed some strange things happening. First, they saw that the animals that were napping began moving uncontrollably. When the animals woke up, they started going crazy and went in a frenzy. Then the people felt the ground shaking violently, and parts of it were even starting to crack. Next was even weirder: many parts of the ground began to rise, carrying some people for a ride. Other inanimate objects levitated and began attacking people, while the terrain was changing unpredictably.

The citizens looked up, and out of nowhere was a giant being that had six hands with an eye in each palm, a strange-shaped head, and a large cape. Around this thing were other bizarre creatures causing havoc.

The large being announced, "Surrender, people of the Day Dimension, for I am Wizeman! Your weapons can't do anything to me." Still, the citizens quickly called the army once they got control of the phones. Chaos was spreading quickly...

---

"...And that's how we came to be known as the NiGHTS Fanclub!" Claris proudly proclaimed. The six Visitors were in Claris and Helen's dorm. "Since then we waited anxiously for NiGHTS to return, but it wasn't until last night that we saw her and Owl."

"And here we are!" Elliot concluded.

"Those were quite interesting stories." Molly complimented.

"Well, enough about us, what about you two?" Will asked.

"Yeah, what's your story?" Helen agreed.

Jeremy thought for a moment, then began, "Molly and I have actually been friends for about 5 years, and my goal is to be a hockey player, while she wants to be a ballerina. However, we--" Before Jeremy could finish, the TV turned on by itself.

On it, a panicked reporter nervously announced, "Fellow citizens, our breaking news tonight is the attack of this weird nightmarish thing, calling himself Wizeman! He wants us to surrender to him or else he'll make us! Look! The army is here!"

Rows of tanks lined up and began firing, but the shells couldn't do anything to Wizeman. Soon, a wild, caped Nightmaren cackled, "JACKLE'S TURN!" Jackle flung his cards at the tanks. Some of them sliced through the tanks and exploded. "Give us a real challenge!" Jackle taunted.

The TV suddenly broke down, and the ground began to rumble. The six Visitors went outside to see tons of debris causing destruction. Upon closer inspection, the debris was actually a horde of Nightmarens, and they were abducting people and bringing them to Wizeman!

Then, by a stroke of chance, NiGHTS and Owl flew towards the Visitors.

"NiGHTS! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Elliot exclaimed.

"How'd you get here?" Helen asked.

"Same way as the other Nightmarens: through the top of your Bell Tower of Song." Owl explained. "Apparently, it acts as a portal between this world and our world."

"Wizeman never did anything like this before!" Will gasped as he watched the destruction.

"What's he up to this time?" Claris questioned.

"I'm not sure, but we better find a safe place before we get caught!" NiGHTS responded. She and the others hurried into the school before the Nightmarens could get there. "Hiding might be a good idea." NiGHTS said, seeing Nightmarens approaching the school doors. "Know anywhere?" she asked the Visitors a bit nervously.

Claris saw the school's map on a wall. "Hey, guys! According to this map, our school has an attic!"

"Claris, this isn't the time for map geography." Elliot told her, slightly annoyed.

But Claris responded, "No! I mean we can hide in there!" She started running down one hallway. "Come on!"

Will looked uncertain, and Helen asked, "Are you sure about that?"

NiGHTS shrugged. "Either we go for the attic, or get caught by Nightmarens." She flew after Claris.

Owl looked at the map and suggested, "Perhaps we should study this more carefully..."

Just then, a group of Nightmarens were coming inside, so everyone else followed Claris and NiGHTS. It was a long run up the flights of stairs for the Visitors, but they finally made it to the attic with NiGHTS and Owl.

"What are you waiting for? Open the door!" NiGHTS hissed, sensing the other Nightmarens nearby.

Elliot struggled with the door handle. "It's locked!" he exclaimed, eyes fully of worry.

NiGHTS moved him aside. "I'll do it." She drew back her fist, then slammed it into the door, breaking it down. She gave a satisfied look at her friends.

Owl, however, glared at her with his feathers puffing up. "_NiGHTS_! Now all the other Nightmarens will be able to get in!" he scolded.

The smile from NiGHTS' happy face faded to a look of surprise and regret. "Oh... Oops."

"Never mind, get in! Quick!" Jeremy said urgently. He went inside the room, followed by Molly, Will, Helen, Claris, Elliot, and Owl. After a sad glance at the broken door, NiGHTS went in after them.

"I hear them coming!" Owl announced. "We have to block the entrance!"

Elliot picked up the fallen door and heaved it up back in its original position. "Put something against the door!"

The others found old equipment and furniture lying around the room, so they used that to press against the door. Finally, they found some duct tape and taped most of the door to the doorway. Then they waited. Soon enough, the sound of rampaging Nightmarens grew louder and there was banging on the door. The Visitors let out their breaths when they realized that the Nightmarens couldn't break in.

"Let's just wait until they give up." whispered Molly.

Will took a look around the attic. "Hey, check this place out!" he said, though not too loud.

The others did, and noticed that aside from the non-working equipment and furniture, there were tons of old book lining the shelves on the walls. And also, interestingly, a large computer was sitting at one end of the room, appearing to be in stand-by mode.

Molly went over to the computer and turned it on. She looked at the brightening screen thoughtfully. "Hmm... I wonder if..."

_Well, that's it for this chapter. You'll be seeing what happens to the Visitors next time! R&R!_


	4. The Crazy Hockey Match

_At last, we get to see the aftermath of the invasion in this chapter._

Chapter 4: The Crazy Hockey Match

NiGHTS and Owl carefully peeked out the door. The Nightmarens were no longer trying to break in. Now they were just patrolling the halls.

NiGHTS looked back at Molly and asked, "Are you done using that confuser to toast a help message on the inframet?"

Molly giggled and corrected, "You mean I'm using the _computer _to _post _a help message on the _internet_. And yes, I'm now finished." She got up and remarked, "Now we wait until we get any replies saying that they'll help us."

"But what are we to do in the meantime?" Jeremy asked.

NiGHTS then suggested, "Well, we can't survive for very long in this attic, so maybe we should find the exit out of this school, or at least any other rooms that could be helpful."

Owl grew unsure and said, "You mean we should go out where the Nightmarens are and risk our lives? Uh, maybe we could do that, uh, next week, maybe?"

"Stop being a fraidy-bird. I can take down those Nightmarens easy!" NiGHTS replied with confidence. "You and the Dreamers can just follow my lead, and then we'll find anything useful."

"If you say so. Let's go." Owl responded, still unsure.

NiGHTS proudly opened the door and quickly defeated two Nightmarens that were near the door. But after that, she saw the different halls, then asked, "Which way are we going?"

---

"Face it, NiGHTS: we're lost." Elliot groaned.

"We're not lost! We just don't know where we are!" NiGHTS protested.

"Haven't you been reading the map?" Claris asked.

"Of course! But it's not my fault that this map is out of date!" NiGHTS replied.

"Yeah, _sure_ it is." Helen grumbled, pointing out that the map was made a few weeks ago.

"Lots of things could have happened in a few weeks! Wizeman's invasion happened, right?" NiGHTS defended.

"NiGHTS, just admit that you can't read maps." Will advised.

"But I _can_ read maps! It's just, uh..." NiGHTS then saw a door that said, "Fire Escape". "It's just that I don't need a map! I already found the way out, so there!" But when she opened the door, NiGHTS instead found a bunch of Nightmarens glaring at her. "Um, wrong room?" She slowly closed the door, smiling innocently at the Nightmarens. But the door burst open and the evil Nightmarens grabbed NiGHTS, Owl, and the Visitors.

"Nice going, NiGHTS." Jeremy grumbled.

"Why are you blaming me?" NiGHTS whined.

"You had the map." Helen pointed out.

"So? I can't read maps!" NiGHTS countered. Then she realized the secret she just gave away. "Oops."

"_NiGHTS!_"

A short while later, the Nightmarens took NiGHTS and the others to the school gym, which for some reason has been renovated into an ice rink. At the center sat the Nightmaren that was in Jeremy's nightmare the other night.

"We've captured the pesky humans that were hiding from us, O Carlexander the Grott." one Nightmaren proudly announced. "Plus NiGHTS and her bird friend."

"Carlexander the Grott? Couldn't Wizeman come up with a far-better name?" NiGHTS inquired.

"Silence!" Carlexander shouted, his voice sounding like a combination of Alexander's and Carl's. "This was after a lot of thought, so don't diss that!"

Another Nightmaren asked, "Shall we bring them to Wizeman like the others?"

"How about a game first?" Carlexander proposed. "If Wizeman knows that I captured these twits even with a challenge, then he'll finally start showing me respect!"

Jeremy asked, "So how about if we win, you'll let us go?"

Carlexander laughed, "All the better for Wizeman to know what stakes I had put up, since I'm obviously going to win! What are we waiting for? Let the game begin!"

---

In a few minutes, the arena was set up. Many Nightmarens sat in the seats to watch the game, some of them selling foam fingers, hot dogs, and air horns.

"Why are we in the penalty box?" asked Helen, sitting beside Will, Molly, Jeremy, Claris, Elliot, and NiGHTS. Plus Owl. "We aren't even playing yet."

Elliot grumbled, "'Cause it's easier for the Nightmarens to guard us that way." Indeed, a few Nightmarens were in front of both doors of the Visitors penalty box.

Finally, the Nightmaren driving the zamboni crashed through the zamboni door without even opening it. That was the signal for the game to get started. The Nightmaren audience cheered excitedly as the lights lit up in the announcing booth.

"Welcome, fellow Nightmarens," one bird Nightmaren started enthusiastically, "to the greatest hockey match in..." He checked the records. "One hour!" The cheering swelled, and he continued, "I'm your host, Crane Simpson! And co-hosting me is Jim Hughsheep!" He turned to the Shleep beside him. "So, Jim, what are your feelings for this NHL game?"

"Uh, both teams aren't in the NHL." Jim flatly pointed out.

"Oh yes they are!" Crane replied excitedly. "They're in the _Nightmaren_ Hockey League!" The audience cheered again as he said that. "Today, in the Home Team, we have a one-maren team. Let's welcome, Carlexander!" The audience squealed in delight as Carlexander got on the ice. "And on the _Visitor_ Team, we have the 6 Visitors and the traitor NiGHTS--"

"And me! I'm playing too!" Owl spoke up cheerfully.

Crane looked from side to side uncertainly, "Er, right." He continued, "They are, the Visitor Team, who don't have any fans in the audience! Now, since no one else is qualified to be a referee, Carlexander volunteered to take the role."

Carlexander grabbed a mike and declared boastfully, "As the best referee ever, I hereby promise to call a fair game, though I might let a few penalties go by, but that's all part of the big duty!"

"Yes, what awe-inpiring words!" Crane cheered as he snatched the mike back. "May I remind all of you that this is a sudden death grudge match, which means that the first team to score a point wins it all! The stakes are high, the crowd awaits, the air is tense, the sweat is--"

"AWW, SHUT UP!" Jim shouted at Crane angrily. "We'll never get started!"

Carlexander got to center line and got ready to drop the puck. On the other side, there was Owl as goalie, Claris and Elliot at the right wing, Will and Helen at the left wing, NiGHTS and Molly at defense, and Jeremy at center. Soon, Carlexander dropped the puck, then subsequently got it back with his hockey stick. While the Dreamers skated after him, NiGHTS instantly slipped and landed hard on her butt.

"Oh! The game has just begun and NiGHTS is already sitting in the ice! Ahahaha!" Crane laughed.

"Yes, yes, I see." Jim responded unenthusiastically.

"These skates are malfunctioning!" NiGHTS cried. "I'm supposed to move around effortlessly!"

Meanwhile, Elliot was gaining quickly on Carlexander. Elliot swiped the puck from him and headed to the opponent net! But, Carlexander stopped him by tackling Elliot down into the ice!

"OW! What are you playing, Antartican rules?" Elliot groaned.

Crane replied, "Yes he is, because Carlexander wants to put you in the _real_ Down Under! HAHAHA!"

"Yep, yep." Jim agreed boringly.

"Are you Ok, Elliot?" Claris asked, skating over to Elliot.

Elliot got up and answered, "Yeah, I'm alright. Let's just be glad that nothing else crazy is going on."

Spoke too soon. The ice started cracking, then breaking into bits, revealing a pool of water! At this time, NiGHTS still tried to learn how to skate while Carlexander ripped across the rink and barraged Owl with slap shots.

"AHH! What was I thinking when I decided to be goalie?!" Owl yelled as he frantically blocked the shots.

Jeremy soon skated in and snatched the puck from Carlexander. "Now it's my turn!" he stated as he skated over the ice that was left.

"No you don't!" Carlexander growled as he dived into the water.

Jeremy shrugged and continued towards the goal net with jaws. But before Jeremy could shoot into the empty net, Carlexander came back up with... a giant plug? In an instant, everything was caught in a giant whirlpool as the water was being sucked down a giant drain.

"Looks like the chances of the Visitors winning are going _down the drain_! HAHAHAHA!" Crane cackled at his own joke. Jim just glared at Crane.

For a few seconds, the Visitors, NiGHTS, and Owl braced themselves as they got caught in the draining. Soon everything came out at another opening, but high in the sky! The whole game was now sky-diving.

"Now we're playing _air hockey_! HAHAHAAA!" Crane laughed.

"That's it, enough with the puns!" Jim groaned.

NiGHTS smiled at this new condition, then flew over to Jeremy. "It's about time I showed you what it's like to fly!" She touched Jeremy's hand, and at once Jeremy was Dualized with NiGHTS!

"Whoa, what just happened?" Jeremy asked. "I am now NiGHTS?"

"Yes, it's called Dualizing!" Owl replied. "Now that you can fly, you have an advantage! Now hurry!"

Jeremy grinned and flew back to Carlexander, who apparently can skate in the air. "I do believe this is now mine!" Jeremy taunted as he got the puck back in one swoop.

Carlexander growled, "I won't go down this easy!" He then quickly skated past Jeremy and took the place as goalie.

Crane then announced, "We're now at the last seconds of the game. If NiGHTS slash Jeremy can't make this goal by the time everything goes back down on ice, they're finished!"

Jim then added, "Let's count down."

"5!" the audience and announcers shouted.

Jeremy deked to the left, so Carlexander expected a shot from that side.

"4!"

Jeremy then quickly deked to the right, aiming for the space Carlexander left out when he was guarding the left side.

"3!"

Carlexander just realized that Jeremy was going to shoot on the other side, but Jeremy was already going for a back-handed shot.

"2!"

Jeremy shot the puck as Carlexander hurried to block it.

"1!"

The puck soared just above Carlexander's stick and went straight into the net!

"Time!" Crane and Jim shouted just as everything fell onto new ice. "And the Visitors win the match, crushing all our hopes for Carlexander to win."

The Nightmaren audience booed at the Visitors as Carlexander growled in fury. "No!!!!!!!!"

"Too bad, guess you'll have to let us go!" Will laughed.

"And don't come to this part of the school again. It's ours now!" Helen declared.

"Wait, we didn't agree on that!" Carlexander pointed out.

"Sorry, but we deserve something more than just letting us go!" Molly explained.

"Fine, but we'll still have all the other parts of the school!" Carlexander replied as he and the Nightmarens left.

"Well, that certainly does it." Crane announced. "We're now forced to leave this rink forever."

"Yep. I'm Jim Hughsheep."

"And I'm Crane Simpson. For the Nightmaren Hockey League, goodbye, 'cause there won't be a next time."

---

"Good job, boys! We're out of that musty attic and now have the top floor to ourselves!" NiGHTS declared.

"We just need to achieve the rest of the floors to-- are you even listening?" Owl began, but stopped when he noticed Elliot and Will on a new computer.

"Sorry, we were on Youtube watching this funny Youtube Poop." Elliot answered.

"Yeah, it's by this person called sonicwhammer." Will added.

Meanwhile, Molly was on a different computer checking her help message. "Nothing! No replies or comments, not even new views!" she groaned after checking.

"It's only been a few hours. Who knows how long it'll be before anyone could see it?" Jeremy responded.

"Yeah..." Molly sighed. "By the way, thanks for winning the game for us."

"No problem." Jeremy replied with a smile.

_Ok, that's the end of that chapter. Sorry if I'm updating slowly, but I'll try to write faster next time._

_P.S. sonicwhammer is _me_, and the extra views that are supposedly from the dreamers are actually from me watching my own videos._


	5. Wizeman's Evil Plan

_I bet you're all wondering what Wizeman's up to! So, for every other chapter we'll take a look at the villains' point of view._

Chapter 5: Wizeman's Evil Plan

"At last, my plan is in action!" Wizeman exclaimed evilly.

"Any plan in particular?" asked Chamelan.

Wizeman shot Chamelan a glare. "Haven't you been paying attention to what we have been doing the last couple of days?!"

"Well, yeah. We're just taking over the world but I don't see a point." Chamelan replied.

Wizeman bellowed, "THEN I SHALL RECAP!" Every Nightmaren assembled together, frightened. "Good. Now listen up! Forty-eight hours ago, we-- hey! Turn off that machine!"

Jackle whined, "But we just started watching 'Monster vs. Aliens' on Blu-Ray! And it's very slow to load, so if we stop now, then we'll waste time!"

"But we have plenty of time! The world is ours now!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot!"

Wizeman continued, "As I was saying, forty-eight hours ago, we came to the Day Dimension to EXTERMINATE all humans!"

"But we didn't kill them!" Jackle pointed out. "We only trapped them in the cages in--" Several Nightmarens shut Jackle's mouth.

Wizeman went on, "So we trapped them all in an undisclosed location. We'll use them later as our mind-control slaves! That way, we can use them to take over Nightopia!"

"Then why don't you just take over Nightopia?" Jackle asked.

"Because every time I tried that, I failed. So I decided to think _outside the box_."

Jackle gasped, "You're giving the box a bad name! Bad you!"

"Jackle!" some Nightmarens yelled as they shushed him.

"Once I take over both worlds, I'll be unstoppable!" Wizeman finished. "...Now you can applaud."

The Nightmarens quickly applauded and cheered for Wizeman.

"Uh, just one thing." spoke up Gillwing.

"What is it?"

Gillwing stated, "I just recieved word that Carlexander has been defeated."

Wizeman's 6 eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, looks like NiGHTS is at it again."

Wizeman grumbled, "So if NiGHTS is defeating my Nightmarens, then she must have some humans on her side." Wizeman then noticed that the Nightmarens were back to watching Monsters vs. Aliens. "There's no time for that! You must go and find the humans and bring them to me! You got it!"

"Ok! But can we watch the movie first?"

"NO!"

The Nightmarens headed out.

"Leave the TV, Jackle!" Wizeman growled.

"Aww 'Maren!" Jackle groaned as he took the TV and Blu-Ray player out of his cape and dropped them off.

"And Reala..." Wizeman added. "Make sure NiGHTS and the humans don't leave the building they're in. If they try to escape, well..." He chuckled darkly. "You know what to do."

Reala grinned evilly.

_Ooh, sneaky! What'll happen to NiGHTS and the others now? Find out next time!_


	6. DanceOff the Cubicles

_About time I continue this! We saw that Jeremy handled Carlexander well, but how will Molly take on the Nightmaren boss that resembles her father?_

Chapter 6: Dance-off the Cubicles

"They could've not replied for any number of reasons." Jeremy stated after they found out that nobody was replying to Molly's help message. "Maybe the Nightmarens stole all the computers and cell phones, so we're the only ones that have one."

"That sound reasonable." Molly responded. "But still, if people aren't coming to help us, then we might as well get ourselves out of here. With NiGHTS at our side, it shouldn't be a problem!"

NiGHTS looked up from the book she was reading and replied, "Oh, yeah, sure thing." She looked back at the book and grumbled, "This book is totally inaccurate about dreams!"

Owl was studying the school map and announced, "If all the fire escapes are blocked by many Nightmarens, then we must go down one floor at a time until we reach the ground floor."

Elliot took a look at the map and spoke, "We have to go down three more floors to be at the ground floor."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Claris responded.

"Hold it!" Helen interrupted. "The Nightmarens must've changed the paths on the rest of the floors to make it confusing for us."

Will added, "So we need to make a new map to find our way through the next floor. And to do that, we need a scout that could easily get through the Nightmarens while drawing the map."

NiGHTS spoke up, "Well, I can't read maps, so don't expect me to draw one!"

Everyone then looked at Owl. Owl looked nervously from side to side, then groaned, "Why me?"

---

Owl frantically flew back into the floor NiGHTS and the others were in. "Ok, the map is finished." he panted.

"Thanks, Owl. Now, let's get ourselves through the next floor!" NiGHTS announced.

---

On the third floor, NiGHTS, Owl, and the Visitors walked through one hall after another until they found the door that led to the stairway to the second floor.

NiGHTS pushed away a Nightmaren and opened the door. "That was too easy! We'll just go down the stairs and-- HUH?" Instead of a staircase, there was instead a room crammed with cubicles. Occasionally some Nightmarens would be hurrying to other parts of the room with documents in their hands. At the far end of the room there was a door that must've led to the actual staircase.

A Nightmaren hurriedly went to NiGHTS and, not knowing who she was, began, "What are you doing? Here! File these papers!" He put a bunch of documents in NiGHTS hands. "Oh, and take a calculator as well." the Nightmaren added, giving her a scientific calculator.

"Uh, ok, but--" NiGHTS started, but was interrupted by the Nightmaren giving her more stuff.

"And some pens! And pencils! And rubber bands! And erasers! And paper clips! And staplers! And staples! And mechanical pencils! And mechanical pens! And folders! And binders! And some sheets of paper."

NiGHTS was struggling to hold all the stuff and groaned, "You know what? I'm just going to do this." She dropped all of her stuff and Paralooped the Nightmaren.

The other Nightmarens peeked up from their cubicles and glared at NiGHTS.

"... Oops." NiGHTS sheepishly said.

---

After hours of searching through the cubicles, the Nightmarens remembered that their boss was in an office with a door _along the walls_. So, the Nightmarens searched for another hour and finally brought NiGHTS and her friends to the right place.

"Boss! We got the troublemakers that Wizeman wanted to get!" announced one Nightmaren.

"Finally! Something done right around here!" shouted the boss, who was sitting with his chair turned around so that everyone else couldn't see him. "At last, Wizeman shall make me, Pythagore, one of the most, no, _the_ most esteemed Major Nightmaren of all time!"

Finally, Pythagore turned around, and Molly got shocked. He was completely made out of numbers and math operators!

"You're the Nightmaren from last night!" Molly gasped. If Pythagore had eyes, he would've instantly narrowed them.

"Trevor!" Pythagore yelled.

The Nightmaren named Trevor hurriedly came up and nervously asked, "Yes boss? What would you like?"

"Get me an espresso. _Black_." Pythagore ordered darkly.

"Right away, boss." Trevor responded and ran out of the room.

Pythagore turned his attention to Molly and growled, "So, didn't you learn your lesson last night when I told you that you won't get anywhere with ballet?"

Molly bravely replied, "You're just a Nightmaren pretending to be my father!"

"No, Molly." Pythagore said. "I _am_ your father!"

Molly looked confused and responded, "Nooo... you're just a Nightmaren _pretending_ to be my father."

"I AM your father!" Pythagore declared.

"So which is it?" NiGHTS asked. "Is Pythagore Molly's father or not?"

"I am!" Pythagore answered.

"He's not!" Molly answered.

"Ok, this is too confusing." NiGHTS groaned.

"Here's your espresso, boss!" Trevor called as he quickly ran into the room.

Pythagore took a sip, then angrily spit it out and yelled, "This is too cold by 0.25 degrees! You're fired!" He then launched a bunch of numbers at Trevor, which destroyed Trevor in an instant. Pythagore then grabbed another Nightmaren and ordered, "You, Stanley, are going to be my new coffee 'Maren, so go do what Trevor did, but RIGHT!"

"Ok, sir." Stanley quickly replied and hurried off.

"And as for you..." Pythagore then said, turning to Molly, NiGHTS, and the rest. "I'll just have to do what I should've done earlier." He stood high up, and then held up lots of numbers, fractions, and exponents.

"Gang way!" Jeremy warned. Everyone ran away from the numbers that were attacking them. The numbers exploded as the collided with walls, the ceiling and the floor.

"Your espresso, Pytha--" began Stanley as he came in, but stopped when he noticed the chaos going on. "Uh, I'll just leave it on this hot plate so you can have it." Stanley said as he put the cup of coffee on a hot plate and turned it on.

Meanwhile, NiGHTS and her friends were still running away from the numbers being thrown at them. Owl exclaimed, "We're not getting anywhere like this!"

"There has to be some way to defeat him!" Molly said determindly. She looked back at Pythagore and thought that something was a little odd. If only she could get a closer look...

"Molly, look out!" Jeremy shouted.

Molly caught sight of some square roots launched at her. Immediately, she did a _grande jete_ over them. "That's it! I can use my ballet moves to avoid the numbers!" Molly exclaimed in realization. She next did a pirouette to move in between two numbers, and then more ballet moves after that.

"Come on! We have to follow her!" NiGHTS told the others.

"There's no way I'm going to do ballet!" Elliot groaned refusingly.

"You don't _have_ to! Just stay behind Molly!" Claris explained as she hurried after the others.

"Wow, they sure are good." Stanley thought. He was so into the battle that he forgot about the coffee on the hot plate. It started heating up so much that the hot plate was on fire! The fire caused the smoke detectors to go off, which activated the emergency sprinklers in the office and cubicles.

"Ahh! Quick! Save the paperwork!" exclaimed some Nightmarens as they hurried under the sprinkling water.

"Stupid workers! Help me!" Pythagore yelled.

As that was happening, Molly finally got close to Pythagore. Careful enough to avoid Pythagore's sight, she studied him. Upon closer inspection, Molly realized that Pythagore wasn't just a big pile of numbers, but a huge equation! At the very bottom was the value of the equation, which was a very huge number that must've been Pythagore's power level. Above it were tons of numbers and math operators that would take forever to comprehend.

"Ok, get a grip. What is his weakness?" Molly told herself. She continued to examine Pythagore cautiously when she noticed that almost all of the operations were all inside two brackets. At the very top, outside the brackets, was the equation 9-6. Molly knew that a number before a pair of brackets meant you had to multiply whatever's in the brackets by the number. If 9 subtract 6 was 3, then all the numbers in the brackets had to be multiplied by 3. "But how could I change the outcome of the equation?" Molly asked herself. When she looked back up, Molly then realized the answer! Now if only she could get up there...

NiGHTS finally reached Molly and asked, "So what's the plan?"

Molly replied, "I need to get up to the top of Pythagore. Maybe you could carry me up there?"

NiGHTS responded, "Or maybe something better!" She grabbed Molly's hand and Dualized.

"Sweet! Now to the top!" Molly said joyfully. As NiGHTS, she flew up to where the 9 was. "I just have to rotate the 9 so it becomes a 6." Molly said as she grabbed hold of the 9.

Pythagore soon noticed this and bellowed, "Nightmarens! Stop organizing your documents and stop NiGHTS!"

One Nightmaren looked confused and pointed out, "But I thought you _wanted_ us to organize all of our documents and _not_ to help you defeat NiGHTS if she comes."

"Just HURRY!"

"Almost there..." Molly grunted. At last, she set the 9 into its new position so it was a 6. 6-6 equals 0, and 0 times all of the numbers and equations in the brackets equaled 0, as shown at the bottom of Pythagore.

"No! All of my strength gone in an instant! GRAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" he yelled as all of his numbers collapsed.

The rest of the Nightmarens stared at the pile of numbers. "He's dead." one gasped. "Let's get out of here."

"Aww, now his coffee has gone to waste!" Stanley groaned as he poured the coffee onto the numbers.

---

NiGHTS was sitting on a chair in one of the thousands of empty cubicles. "It'll go in this time, I can feel it!" NiGHTS determindly said as she crumpled up a document. She threw it at the wastebasket, but the electric fan running on the nearby desk made it turn left and hit Owl.

"Ow! Hey, watch it!" Owl groaned.

"Sorry, but for some reason I keep throwing curveballs." NiGHTS explained. She tried again, only for the fan's direction to make it hit Molly.

"Hey, I'm trying to see if anyone responded!" Molly groaned.

"Sorry!" NiGHTS quickly said.

"Find anything?" Jeremy asked.

"Nope. Nothing again." Molly replied.

"Oh well." Jeremy said. "By the way, the method you used to defeat Pythagore was really clever."

"Thank you, Jeremy." Molly thanked. "You know, if we both defeated our Nightmarens, then maybe we'll be able to conquer our real fears to."

"You mean like Carl, Alexander, and your father?" Jeremy asked.

"Exactly." Molly answered. "Somehow, defeating our nightmares gives us more confidence. Yet more importantly, I also feel courage, purity..."

"And intelligence and growth and hope." Jeremy added.

Owl happily spoke, "There you go! You just said the five traits of the five Ideya! This makes my job easier."

"Quit! They have to talk and I have to get a crumpled ball in!" NiGHTS scolded. She threw another ball, but curved again and landed in the piles of the other crumpled balls. "Hmm, why do I feel a breeze?"

Jeremy looked back at Molly and noted, "It's actually been a while since we had an actual conversation like this. Ever since we came here our fears took over and we haven't been ourselves."

"You're right." Molly responded. "Though I have a feeling that when we're through with this adventure, everything will be very different."

_I think I did pretty well with this chapter. Anyway, we'll see what Wizeman has to say about Pythagore being defeated in the next chapter._


	7. Wizeman's New 'Maren

_Ok, we're now back with Wizeman. I'm planning to get this done before the Christmas break, so I'm trying to work harder from now on._

Chapter 7: Wizeman's New 'Maren

Wizeman was losing his patience. He needed to speak with Pythagore about the progress being made by the Nightmarens. "Where is he?" Wizeman growled.

Soon, a small Nightmaren dragging a large sack struggled to get into the room. "Master Wizeman, you wanted Pythagore?"

"Yes! What's keeping him?!" Wizeman shouted.

"Uh, no reason to lose your temper! He's right here." the Nightmaren replied, pouring lots of coffee-stained numbers from the sack. "Or, what's left of him."

Wizeman grumbled for a bit, then angrily brushed the numbers and Nightmaren far away. "Those Visitors are tougher than I thought! But I can still come up with something to take care of them once and for all!"

Reala spoke up, "We already have Jackle guarding the second floor, and me guarding the first floor."

Jackle, who had been watching all of this from the corner of the room wearing a dunce hat, silently cackled to himself, "Of course! Wizeman will upgrade me so that I can take care of NiGHTS with so many cards that she'll be sliced up in seconds!"

Wizeman had been thinking, then he spoke, "I got it!"

"Yes! He's gonna upgrade me! Ooh, happy day!" Jackle quietly laughed.

Wizeman said, "I'll withdraw Jackle from his guarding duties and instead put an all-new, even better Nightmaren in his place!"

"YES!!! HAHA- WHAT?!" Jackle cried.

"Jackle, I told you to keep silent! For interrupting me, I'm going to extend your time-out and give you another dunce hat to wear on top of yours." Wizeman punished. One of his hands turned the timer hand from 30 minutes to 500 minutes, while another got a dunce hat and placed it on top of the one that was on Jackle.

"Aww..." Jackle groaned.

"Anyway, this Nightmaren I'm going to create will certainly be merciless!" Wizeman continued. "It's sole purpose will be to destroy NiGHTS and catch all the Visitors. He'll create tons of mayhem that will be unbearable!"

"So, he'll basically be a better version of Jackle?" Reala asked.

"A _much_ better version, Reala." Wizeman pointed out.

"Oh, of course." said Reala.

Jackle just sat there in shock. _He_ was supposed to be the one that was merciless, chaotic, and solely desiring to stop NiGHTS. How could Wizeman attempt to make something better than Jackle?

Wizeman immediately set to work. His six hands formed a blackhole-like object, then began modelling with it like a sculptor. Wizeman eventually came up with a skinny insect-like body with four long arms holding cooking pans. He then clapped his hands and the object was given colour and life.

This new Nightmaren opened his large eyes. "Whoa, I don't know what's going on but I like it! How did I learn all these words?! HAHAHAHA! I suddenly like laughing! HAHA! All my sentences end in an exclamation mark!" He then saw his pans, which had a swirl pattern on each. "Wow! What do these do?!" The Nightmaren clanged them together. "Heehee! Such a cool sound!" He kept clanging them again and again. "Hey, what'll happen if I hit me?!" He swung the pans onto himself and instantly became still.

Wizeman began, "Listen, I am Wizeman, your creator. Your name shall be... Hypan. I created you to be insane enough to destroy NiGHTS, a traitor, and bring Visitors, pesky humans, to me. Your cooking pans are to make anyone that are hit with them to be under your control. Make sure nothing happens to your pans." Wizeman then grabbed Hypan's pans and hit him again.

"Wow, I don't know what just happened but I suddenly know that I'm Hypan and I use the pans to control people! I'll hit myself again and see what happens!" Hypan hit himself again and became still... again.

Wizeman grumbled, "One more thing, your pans are to be used on others, not yourself." He grabbed the pans and hit Hypan once more.

"Cool, I suddenly know that these are not toys! MWAHAHAAA! Time to kill NiGHTS!" Hypan laughed and ran in circles.

Jackle was furious. When Hypan got close to him, Jackle spoke, "I'm Jackle, and the insane Nightmaren gig is supposed to be MINE!"

"Not anymore!" Hypan laughed. "It's mine now! Wizeman told me through the pans somehow! And I'm going to kill NiGHTS! Did you kill NiGHTS?! Something tells me you never killed NiGHTS!"

Jackle groaned, "You're really starting to sound like a Gary-Stu. And when someone ticks me off..." Jackle then rose from his seat and flung tons of cards.

Hypan, however, whacked each one of them with his pans. "You will now attack Jackle!" He laughed as he hit the cards again. The cards turned around and starting attacking Jackle!

"AAAAAAA! You're a mad meanie!" Jackle cried.

"I prefer the term EVIL MADMAN! HAHAHAHAHA!" Hypan shouted.

Wizeman screamed, "SILENCE!" He turned to Hypan and ordered, "Go out to the Day Dimension and find NiGHTS in the former school building. She looks like Reala, only purple instead of red."

"Gotcha! HAHA!" Hypan cackled as he went away. "My throat hurts yet I don't care!"

"As for you, Jackle..." Wizeman continued, glaring at Jackle. "Your time-out is extended to 1000 minutes, and you will now wear 15 dunce hats at the same time." The timer hand turned to 1000 and a bunch of dunce hats landed on top of Jackle.

"Sniff... You're mean..." Jackle whimpered under the hats. Another dunce hat fell on top of him.

_Poor Jackle, he's sad that no one likes him anymore. What will he resolve to do? We'll find out the answer to that, but first, we'll see how Hypan does against NiGHTS and her friends._


	8. Hypan's Whacking

_This is going to be some chapter, I'll give you that._

Chapter 8: Hypan's Whacking

With the third floor completed, NiGHTS, Molly and Jeremy, and the others getting ready to take on the second. They already sent Owl to scout it, so NiGHTS and her friends took the time to rest before they go. As they were waiting, Jeremy and Molly had been talking some more.

"I like NiGHTS, but it seems kind of strange for her to be really naïve most of the time." Molly spoke.

Jeremy nodded and added, "I agree. I expected her to have a bit more smarts!"

"Hey! I am smart!" NiGHTS protested. "The only reason why I seem that way is that I've been getting in touch with my childish side lately. Wizeman had always forced the Nightmarens to be serious, but ever since I rebelled, I like to show my true personality!"

"But you still are smart, right?" Jeremy asked.

NiGHTS was about to speak, but then had a loss for words. "...I knew I should've stayed in 'Maren School!" growled NiGHTS as she walked away.

"Well, you can't blame her for being that way!" Molly said.

Both Jeremy and Molly looked around, and both caught some rather interesting sights. Jeremy had watched Claris and Elliot embrace each other while Molly saw Will and Helen sit next to each other and cuddle. Molly and Jeremy couldn't help but keep watch the romance.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Owl flew in. But he was acting a lot stranger than usual. His eyes were motionless and didn't blink. His voice was monotone when he spoke, "I have found the way through the second floor."

"Good! Let's go!" NiGHTS said as she followed Owl.

"Hold on, something's definitely going on." Jeremy noted. "I mean, look at his eyes! Usually they are darting back and forth."

"And his voice isn't convincing." Molly also remarked. "Something must've happened to him."

"Who cares? He said he has the way out so let's go!" NiGHTS cheerfully stated as she went with Owl.

---

The more the Dreamers walked with Owl, the more they got suspicious. NiGHTS, of course, was just optimistic and said things like, "Don't worry! Owl knows how to get us to safety!"

"Don't you find it odd that we keep making lots of unneccesary turns?" Elliot spoke up.

"Yeah, we keep taking turns that make us go in circles." Claris noticed.

NiGHTS, however, replied, "Owl must be taking alternate paths in order to avoid any Nightmarens!"

"But what about Owl's sudden monotone voice?" Helen asked.

"And the way he moves? He's creepier than a zombie!" Will noted.

"He's always creepier than a zombie!" NiGHTS answered. "And Owl always moves weirdly and has a boring voice! That's why I try to take charge when Visitors arrive at the Dream Gate."

After 12 more turns, Owl announced, "We are now here." But in front of them was the door to the third floor!

"Owl, you took us the wrong way!" NiGHTS argued.

"But we are at the specified location." Owl spoke.

"Alright, what's going on?" NiGHTS confronted.

Instantly, Hypan the Nightmaren dropped from the ceiling. "You led them to here right on schedule, Owl! You are not needed now! HAHAHA!" the Nightmaren laughed. He then juggled his pans and snapped his fingers all at the same time.

Immediately, Owl was back to his old self. "What happened?" he asked tiredly. He saw NiGHTS and the others with him and gasped, "What are you doing here? And who is this?"

"The name's Hypan, Wizeman's latest and greatest Nightmaren!" Hypan boasted. "I'm not gonna have any of the problems that the last Nightmarens had!"

A minor Nightmaren appeared out of nowhere and laughed, "That's funny, because it reminds me of what Wizeman kept telling us when he makes new Nightmarens!"

_Flashback to before the invasion_

"Listen! These Nightmarens that I made to conquer the Day Dimension won't have any of the problems that the previous Nightmarens had!" Wizeman announced to his minions.

_Flashback to before the events of "Journey of NiGHTS into Dreams"_

"They're not going to have any of the problems that the 'Revolution' Nightmarens had!"

_Flashback to before the events of "NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams"_

"They're not going to have any of the problems that my 'Attack' Nightmarens had!"

_Flashback to before the events of "NiGHTS into Dreams..."_

"They're not going to have any of the problems that my very first Nightmarens had!" Wizeman announced during his meeting on his new Nightmarens to attack Claris and Elliot. "Trust me."

_End Flashbacks_

"I'm different! Trust me!" Hypan cackled, not paying attention to the flashbacks. After the random Nightmaren walked away, Hypan continued, "And now, I shall stop you all! Hehahahaha!"

"Uh, question from the audience!" NiGHTS spoke, raising her hand eagerly.

"Yes! The jester in purple tights!" said Hypan.

NiGHTS put her hand down and began, "I'd just like to know: How did you make Owl under your control?"

Hypan replied, "I use my pans! They have the power make anyone they hit under my control! Wizeman said so, uh, what's your name?!"

NiGHTS answered, "My name is NiGHTS."

Hypan's wicked, maniacal grin got wider as he laughed, "Well, when I'm done with you, you're gonna be Peter PAN! Get it?! Peter _Pan_?! BLAHAHAHAHEEHOHOHOHAHAAAAAAA!!!!"

NiGHTS was silent for a second, then started laughing with Hypan too. "Peter Pan! Haha, I get it! Because of your pans and I'm like Peter Pan! It's so coincidental it's funny! Hahaha!"

Owl groaned and whispered to NiGHTS, "It wasn't _that_ funny."

NiGHTS looked at Owl and slowly stopped laughing. "Sorry, but it was a really good joke."

"No time for laughing! HAHAHA! The laughing only applies to me, AHAHA! Now I take you to Wizeman! Yes!" Hypan declared.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Claris stated.

"Same with me!" Elliot also affirmed as he joined Claris's side.

"Count me in!" Will triumphantly spoke.

"And me too!" Helen agreed as she joined Will. The four of them stood in front of NiGHTS protectively, staring into Hypan's crazed eyes.

"Alright, then!" Hypan started. He immediately raised his four pans and whacked the four Visitors.

"No!" Owl gasped.

"Yes! You will now capture NiGHTS and the birdie and also attack the remaining humans! HeheeheeheeheehoHAHAHA!" Hypan commanded as he whacked his pans on Will, Claris, Helen, and Elliot again.

The four instantly sprang into action. They surrounded NiGHTS and Owl, then Elliot and Claris grabbed NiGHTS while Helen and Will caught Owl.

"Don't worry! Jeremy and Molly will think of something!" NiGHTS announced as the Visitors carried her and Owl to the broom closet.

"Oh no!" Owl yelled as he was thrown inside along with NiGHTS.

"Oh YES! YES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hypan laughed maniacally as he clanged his pans in amusement. He looked and saw Molly and Jeremy escaping. "Grr! Get them, humans! Mwahaha!"

The four went in the broom closet to choose their weapons. Elliot grabbed a crowbar, Claris chose a rake, Will got one of the 40 brooms, and Helen took a pipe. They then went out and locked in NiGHTS and Owl.

"I'm having so much fun!" Hypan wickedly shouted. "Dahahahaha! I'm so happy happy happy happy happy happy INSANE! Gotcha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

NiGHTS groaned as she sat down in the cold, dark broom closet. "I can't believe that my own Visitors would turn on me!"

Owl then asked, "So why didn't you fight back?"

"I don't want to hurt my own friends, even if they're under some sort of mind-control or whatever." NiGHTS explained. "Besides, Jeremy and Molly will think of a way to defeat Hypan. I'm sure of it!"

Owl looked around and then questioned, "So how come _they_ didn't try to save us?"

NiGHTS was about to answer, but then stopped and thought.

---

"Please remind me why we didn't try to save NiGHTS." Jeremy asked Molly as he frantically ran away from their former friends. Will and Helen were gaining on him, swinging their weapons in a strange pattern.

"Because we wouldn't hurt our own friends!' Molly replied, quickly dodging Elliot's crowbar. "And we can't risk getting near Hypan until we know his weakness!"

"Ok, I get it." Jeremy affirmed as he ducked under Claris's rake. "So, in the meantime, we just run as fast as we can?"

"Yep." agreed Molly. "Just keep running until we come up with a plan."

Hypan was following the Visitors, clanging his pans happily. "Go! Run until you're tired! That way my comrades will beat you till you die! Die! DIE! DIE!!!!!! Hehahohahaha!"

Jeremy and Molly were runnning as fast as they could, but they were starting to get tired fast. Yet, when the other Visitors and Hypan drew nearer, they quickly forced themselves to run. Eventually, Molly and Jeremy found the doorway to the stairs to the ground floor.

Jeremy grinned and spoke, "We can stay in there until we get our energy back." But before they could reach the door, Hypan appeared in front of them!

"Gotcha! Blblblblblblblbla!" Hypan went awkwardly. He swung his pans, but Molly and Jeremy were fast enough to avoid them.

"Quick! That way!" Molly told Jeremy as she pointed to another hallway. They hurried down the hall as Hypan chased them, with the four Visitors following him now.

"Run! Ruuuuuuuuuuuun! HAHAHAHA! CLANG CLANG! WOOWOO!" Hypan yelled maniacally.

Soon Jeremy noticed a room marked, "Boiler Room". "Let's hide in here!" he told Molly.

When they went in, Hypan also hurried in and locked the door. "Can't let the Visitors mess with my concentration!" Hypan told himself. He looked around the room and saw tons of pipes and valves. The room was so large that it took up both the second and ground floors; Hypan was currently standing on a catwalk that went around the walls. Plenty of steam filled the air, so it was hard to see things far away. Even still, Hypan smiled at this challenge. He rattled the pipes with his pans and called, "Yoo-hoo! Can't the two humans come out to plaAAay?!"

Molly and Jeremy heard the rattling come closer to where they were hiding. "If he finds us, then our world is doomed!" Jeremy noted.

Molly then saw a valve near her that was labelled, "Main Valve". She said determindly, "We'll just have to make it harder for him to find us." Molly found some work gloves, put them on, and grabbed hold of the wheel that controlled the valve and turned it to control the pressure.

"I'll help you." Jeremy said as he turned it as well. The wheel creaked and groaned, so both did their best to turn it.

Hypan continued rattling the pipes and cackled, "I won't kill you; I'll just make your lives one big nightmare! And then you'll be killed! HAHA!" Meanwhile, Helen, Claris, Will, and Elliot managed to break their way into the boiler room. The four burst in and searched for Jeremy and Molly.

Molly and Jeremy kept turning the wheel, then it was suddenly spinning loosely. More steam leaked out from some parts of the pipes, then spouts of it appeared everywhere! "Take cover!" Jeremy warned as he and Molly ducked. They could feel the bursts of steam above them, and both were careful not to get hit by the super-hot steam.

Steam was spraying out of random parts of the pipes, and it wasn't long before they reached Hypan. "Oh it is getting hot! Heehaha-OW! It burns! HAHA-OW! HAHAHAHA-OWIE! HA-OUCH! HAHAHAHA-OW!" As the whistling steam kept bursting, some of it was spouting right on Hypan's pans.

Molly carefully looked up and noted, "Look! Hypan's pans are being rusted away by all the steam!"

Jeremy looked and laughed, "Yeah! He's useless without his pans!"

"HAHA-OW! MY PANS! They're turning green and then brown! OWCH! THE STEAM! IT'S RUINING MY PANS!" Hypan screamed. "So?! I can still take the heat! HAHA-OW! Heehohaha-OW! HAHAHAHA-OUCH! Ouchie-haha! HehohaHA-OW!"

As the pans rusted, the four other Visitors got back to their senses. "What happened?" asked Elliot.

"I don't--ah!" Claris began, but was interuppted by a spout of steam.

"This place is dangerous!" warned Helen.

"Stay down!" advised Will as he ducked. The others stayed down as well and watched what was happening to Hypan.

"My pans-OW!- may have lost their-OUCH!-power, but they're still-OH!-battering weapons!" cackled Hypan. He banged the pans together, but they crumbled instantly. "Oh-no! My pans! OWCH! Heehaha-OW! It's the end-OW!- of my life and-OW!- I feel fine! OUCH! OK I don't feel fine! OWCH! HAHA-OW! HAHAHEHEHAHAHOHAHA-OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!" Hypan was silent, then dropped down the pipes and landed face up. His eyes and mouth were wide open, but weren't moving. Hypan-- was dead.

Jeremy and Molly turned the wheel back to reset the pressure, then joined the others as they looked at what was left of Hypan. "Wow, kind of creepy." Molly remarked about Hypan's death.

"At least he can't do anything now." Jeremy added. "Let's free NiGHTS and Owl."

They headed back to the broom closet and unlocked the door. Instantly, NiGHTS charged out quickly, holding a broom and yelling a war cry. "YAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" She stopped and looked at the Dreamers. "Oh, you saved me."

"Of course!" Owl said as he flapped out of the closet. "Jeremy and Molly rescued all of us in the nick of time. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Owl." Jeremy responded with a slight nod. He put his hand on Molly's shoulder and continued, "I couldn't have done it without Molly, after all."

Molly smiled sweetly and added, "And I couldn't have done it without Jeremy."

Owl, not noticing the attraction between the two of them, suggested to everyone, "Well, before we move on, why don't we clean up?"

NiGHTS whined, "Aw, Owl!"

But Owl shook a feather at her. "Tut, tut, tut. It's not proper to leave a mess around. It is somewhat our fault, so we should take up responsibility, right?"

NiGHTS was about to protest, then sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine." she muttered. "But let's make it quick."

---

In the boiler room, Jeremy and Molly were cleaning up the mess, part of which was their fault in order to defeat Hypan. It was still a bit hot, and some light steam emitted from some pipes. While Jeremy sweeped up the pan pieces lying on the concrete floor, Molly was cleaning the pipes.

"You know..." Molly began. "I've been thinking a lot, lately."

Jeremy looked up. "About what, Mol?"

Blushing lightly at the sound of her nickname, Molly replied, "About how some people can be..." She paused to find the right word. "Shallow?"

Jeremy sweeped some more pieces and responded, "You mean how some teens only care about superficial things like looks and popularity?"

"Yeah." Molly answered. She wiped some more pipes as she continued, "I was remembering one moment with my classmates. They were bragging on how cute their boyfriends were."

Jeremy stopped sweeping and looked at Molly. "Boy_friends_?"

Molly sighed, "Yep. They had been boasting on how many 'cute' boyfriends they had. Someone also proudly stated that she and her boyfriend 'did it' for 2 straight hours. I wanted to step in and tell them that romance isn't based on appearances and other rather stupid things."

Jeremy agreed, "Of course, that's how many people are today. They just don't know what real love is. I personally blame the mass media for giving people these... ideas."

Molly put down her rag and continued, "People have very twisted thoughts about what they think is love, but they can't realize what's _really_ involved in it. There are actually a few people in the world that know about real love."

Jeremy stepped towards Molly and asked, "Are you one of those people?"

Molly walked towards Jeremy and answered, almost whispering, "Yes. Are you also?"

Jeremy went to Molly until they were inches apart. "Yes. I know what real love is."

She slowly wrapped her arms around Jeremy. "I know that real love is when you deeply care about someone."

Jeremy embraced Molly slowly as well. "Real love means you know each other's limitations."

"Real love is when you know each other's faults yet not care about the faults."

"It is when you treasure that person selflessly."

"It is when you care about them not for personal gain."

"Real love is when you know that there might be hardships, but both know that they can overcome them together."

The two of them stared into each other's eyes. Both were suprised and delighted that they knew about true love. The misty steam wandered around the two as they looked in each other's eyes. Jeremy and Molly realized that they knew each other for years, and never noticed that within their friendship they both wanted something more. Until now...

Finally, Molly placed her head next to Jeremy's and whispered into his ear, "I love you."

Jeremy likewise faced Molly and whispered near her lips, "I love you too, Molly."

Their mouths drew closer until they finally touched. As Molly and Jeremy kissed, they knew that this was true love.

_Ok, I admit it: I suck at romance. So why do all of my stories have the romance genre? I don't know. At least, with some help, I did better this time. But what do you think?_


	9. Wizeman's Pointless Quest

_Yes, I'm putting up two chapters in one day! Hooray!_

Chapter 9: Wizeman's Pointless Quest

Wizeman had been waiting eagerly for Hypan to bring him NiGHTS and the Visitors. But, second after second, Wizeman was growing really impatient. "He's supposed to have super speed!" yelled Wizeman.

Reala cleared his throat and calmly informed Wizeman, "I don't actually recall you giving Hypan super speed."

Wizeman then growled, "So? He should still be here by now!"

Jackle, who was still inside the many dunce hats, didn't feel like taunting Wizeman about how Hypan must've failed. For the first time in his life, Jackle was deep in thought. And Jackle knew that if you happen to come across a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, you should make the most of it.

Wizeman finally declared, "That's it! I'm going to find Hypan myself!"

Reala gasped, "But Wizeman! I thought you weren't going to go out until the Visitors somehow escape!"

"Who said anything about leaving? I'm sending my hand to scout the building!" Wizeman responded.

One of his hands floated out of the throne room and into the portal that lead to the Day Dimension. The hand searched the area for the school, then finally found it among some demolished buildings. It found an open window and quickly headed inside. The hand's eye saw rows and rows of cubicles. It looked around the cubicles, and then found a lone Nightmaren working in one of them.

The Nightmaren gapsed, "Oh! It's you, Wizeman! Or, rather, your hand! Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Me? What are _you_ doing here?" Wizeman asked through his hand.

"Uh, isn't this my work shift?" the Nightmaren asked. "I've been waiting for Pythagore to yell me some instructions, but it's been hours. I wonder if he's late..."

Wizeman gawked at this Nightmaren's thinking. "Pythagore got killed!"

"Really? I don't have to work anymore? YES!" the Nightmaren cheered as he threw his papers in the air. "No wonder why I'm the only one here! Now I can do whatever I want!"

"No, you still must obey me." Wizeman corrected. "Now, where is Hypan?"

The minor Nightmaren paused his packing and answered, "Oh, that? Just go down the hallway to your left, then make a right at the third corner, then go to the end of the hallway and type in the combination lock 4-2-7-3-5-6. Then rotate the wheel 35 degrees clockwise, then 69 degrees counterclockwise, then 268.38926105 degrees clockwise, and you'll find it!"

Wizeman was confused at these directions, but he decided to follow them anyway. He turned left and went down the hall. His hand made a right, but it didn't see a combination lock at the end of the hall. So, he quickly went back. "There wasn't a lock there!"

The Nightmaren asked, "Did you turn right at the third corner?"

"Oh, the _third_ corner!" Wizeman groaned. His hand quickly turned right--

"Go left." informed the Nightmaren.

"Right. I mean left! Left." Wizeman grumbled as he turned left. His hand went down to the third corner and turned right. At last he found the combination lock. "Now, what was the combination?" He typed in 8-2-4-1-6-7, but his acess was denied. In a fury, Wizeman's hand went back to the Nightmaren and asked, "What was the combination?"

"4-2-7-3-5-6." told the Nightmaren. "And just so you'll stop interuppting my packing, I'll come with you."

Wizeman's rage was growing larger as his hand followed the Nightmaren. "This better be worth it." groaned Wizeman. The Nightmaren punched in the numbers, then rotated the wheel carefully.

"Whoops! I accidentally turned 36 degrees, not 35!" spoke the Nightmaren. "I have to start over!"

Wizeman had to wait for 45 more minutes until the Nightmaren said, "Ok, I got it! Wait, I accidentally turned 268.38926104 degrees clockwise, not 268.38926105 degrees." Wizeman continued to wait for 2 hours and 23 minutes, until the Nightmaren finally opened the door. "There you have it!"

Wizeman looked inside but only found a bunch of cooking tools. "Hey! Where's Hypan?"

The Nightmaren gasped, "Oh! I thought you meant the High Pans! Yeah, Hypan got killed."

Wizeman finally boiled over. "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His hand crushed the Nightmaren and sped straight back to Nightmare, crashing through every wall in its path.

Reala cautiously remarked, "I take it that it didn't go well."

Wizeman commanded Reala, "Go back to your post, before the Visitors escape!"

"Yes, Master." Reala replied as he flew off.

Jackle held out a sign that said, "Hypan's dead! Yay!"

Wizeman growled, "Don't push it. You still have 200 minutes left of your time-out. Don't blow it, or else you have to stay in time-out for eternity!"

That made Jackle withdraw his signs. As Wizeman rubbed his head, Jackle went back to thinking deeply.

_Well, Wizeman sure is grouchy. We'll see what happens later with the Visitors and NiGHTS as they encounter Reala! Please review._


	10. Meet Reala

_In this chapter, we'll see how NiGHTS and her friends deal with Reala._

Chapter 10: Meet Reala

"Has everyone got their things ready?" Owl asked everyone. As they have recently conquered both the first and second floors by defeating Hypan in the boiler room that took up both, they were getting prepared to find the exit. As the Visitors were packing their things, Owl counted them and found that two were missing. "Where are Jeremy and Molly?" asks Owl.

"Here we are." Jeremy speaks as he and Molly come out of the boiler room. They were both looking very content and were also holding hands.

"We've cleaned up the boiler room, like you told us." informed Molly.

Owl let out a sigh of relief and spoke, "Now we just need to wait for NiGHTS."

"Wait for me!" NiGHTS yelled as she flew over to Owl. "It was very strange. A few minutes ago, I heard some shouting and crashing." She looked up thoughtfully and continued, "It sounded like it came from the third floor."

"We shouldn't waste any time! Let's go!" Owl told everyone as he flew down the halls. The others shrugged and followed Owl.

---

The Dreamers, NiGHTS, and Owl were looking around the halls of the ground floor. It was interesting to note that the Nightmarens seemed to have left the layout like it was before. Because of this, the Dreamers had no problem figuring out where to go. After walking by many classrooms and halls, they finally found the main entrance.

"It's the exit! We finally made it! YAY!" NiGHTS cheered as she and the others went towards the entrance. But suddenly, Reala dropped down from above and blocked their path! "AAAAAAHH!!!!" NiGHTS screamed.

"At last, we meet. For the last time, NiGHTS!" Reala declared.

NiGHTS spoke up, "Actually, I'm not sure if this would be the last time. I mean, if Wizeman keeps coming up with ideas on how to take over Nightopia, then we'd continue encountering each other."

Reala growled, "That's not what I mean! I mean that--"

NiGHTS interrupted, "Then again, we could meet on non-serious matters, like maybe if we just want to talk to each other or--"

"Shush!" Reala ordered. "I will not let you leave, unless..." A sly grin came to his face. "You pass my spelling challenge."

NiGHTS chuckled, "A spelling challenge? Ha! This will be easy!"

Reala smiled wickedly as he announced, "There will only be one round, and only NiGHTS is allowed to give her answer. If she spells correctly, you will live. But if she fails..."

"I live?" NiGHTS asked eagerly.

"No!" Reala growled. "If she fails, then all of you will stay in this building forever!" He looked at NiGHTS as he added, "Dead."

NiGHTS sheepishly asked, "So it won't be like a never-ending sleepover?"

Reala started, "Now, to give NiGHTS her spelling challenge." He floated up as if he was on a podium and spoke, "Spell, 'a'."

NiGHTS was instantly still. Drops of sweat began dropping down her head. She didn't blink. NiGHTS cautiously spoke, "Definition, please?"

Reala groaned and announced, "A: the first letter of the alphabet. In regular speech, it would be the word used to signify one."

"Oh, yeah. 'A'." NiGHTS spoke, yet she was still sweating. "Uh, could you use it in a sentence, please?"

Reala was close to being infuritated. "A, as in: A boulder will fall on to a purple-hatted head if the purple-hatted one doesn't answer a spelling challenge!"

"Ok, I get it. A." NiGHTS began. She started thinking in her head, _Oh, why didn't I pay attention to the order of the letters of the alphabet? Ok, get a grip. Reala said that it was the first letter of the alphabet. Wizeman used to teach us the alphabet when we were in preschool. He always used to put importance on himself as well. Maybe the first letter of his name is the first letter of the alphabet! Alright, now sound out his name in your head. Wuh, Iz, man. Wuh, wuh, wuh..._

Reala and the others looked awkwardly at NiGHTS. She was moving her mouth as if she was pronouncing the "W" sound, yet she wasn't actually saying it. Reala informed, "If you don't answer soon, then I will consider it a forfeit."

_Think!_ NiGHTS commanded herself in her head. _Wuh... W!_ NiGHTS proudly answered, "A. W. A."

"NIGHTS!!!" screamed Owl and the other Dreamers.

Reala grinned evilly and spoke, "Ooh, not even close. The spelling of the word 'a' is 'A', not 'W' as you thought!"

"Aw man!" NiGHTS groaned. "If only I stayed in 'Maren School for just a bit longer."

Reala admitted tauntingly, "Actually, I knew that you were going to get it wrong all along. That's why I only wanted NiGHTS to give the answer. If she miraculously got it correct, then I would've gone ahead and kill all of you anyway."

NiGHTS stared at Reala with rage. "I might not be school smart, but I'm still smart enough to figure out plans on how to defeat Wizeman! And _that_ doesn't make me stupid!"

Reala scoffed, "Who cares? Wizeman will win in the end."

"GRAAAA!!" NiGHTS yelled as she charged at Reala angrily. The 3 minutes that had followed were filled with NiGHTS brutally beating up Reala. "Want some more?" NiGHTS growled as she stared at her hopeless victim.

"Alright, you win for now. But just you wait!" Reala declared as he began to crawl away.

NiGHTS rolled her eyes and kicked him so hard that it sent him back to Nightmare.

_I know it's kind of short, but I wanted this to be a bit anti-climactic so that it would be funnier. But don't worry, there's another chapter coming right up!_


	11. Wizeman's Ultimate Decision

_See? What did I tell you?_

Chapter 11: Wizeman's Ultimate Decision

Wizeman was waiting for Reala to return. "He never took this long." he muttered.

A few seconds later, the timer started ringing. "FREE AT LAST!" cheered Jackle as he instantly popped out of his dunce hats. "YAHOO!"

"Keep quiet!" Wizeman commanded. "I hear something..." There was a faint yell, then it grew louder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Reala as he crashed into the room.

"Ah! Reala! You've been defeated." Wizeman gasped. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised. NiGHTS has somehow beaten you before all these times."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jackle cackled at Reala's misery.

"You could at least show some sympathy!" Reala growled.

"Yeah, Wizeman!" Jackle stated to Wizeman. "Show some sympathy!"

Reala narrowed his eyes. "I was talking to you."

"I can be sympathetic!" Jackle claimed.

"If we removed the 'sym', then it would be true." Reala slyly pointed out.

"Silence!" Wizeman shouted. "The more we waste time, the closer NiGHTS is at finding out where our hideout is!"

"But you've seen what she did to me!" Reala spoke up, pointing to his bruises.

Wizeman informed, "Don't worry, I've got a new plan. Huddle!" He, Reala, and Jackle huddled, then Wizeman began telling them his idea.

Jackle was listening intently. "Yeah...Hey, wait--...oh...What?! No way are you--...huh...hmm...Now what were you saying?"

Wizeman grumbled, "Just do as I say. Now come on!"

Jackle groaned as he followed Wizeman and Reala. "Looks like it'll have to wait..." Jackle sighed to himself.

_What is Wizeman's new plan? And what did Jackle mean by his last line? Those questions will be answered. Yes, I realize that this chapter is very short. Maybe I'm losing my touch..._


	12. Final Assault

_Well, finally got on to the next chapter. I'm making it up for last time by making it really long._

Chapter 12: Last Assault

NiGHTS and her allies trudged through many charred ruins that used to be tall buildings. Some of the ruins had been covered by graffiti from Nightmarens. NiGHTS was punching away the Nightmarens that were attempting to crawl onto the roads that remained.

"Wow, these Nightmarens are getting annoying." NiGHTS grumbled as she pushed off another Nightmaren. "We must be getting closer to the hideout. I see much more Nightmarens." Sure enough, many minor Nightmarens were entering and leaving the Bell Tower of Song.

"Their hideout was the location of the portal between these two worlds!" Owl observed as he spied the portal above the tower. "Too predictable."

They conveinently found a door near the back that wasn't guarded by Nightmarens. Cautiously, NiGHTS opened it. Inside was a very short, dark room. The ceiling was so short that one would have to crawl inside.

"Well, I guess we have to go in one by one." Elliot noted.

After he crawled in, Claris followed as she advised, "Be careful. We can't see much in this darkness."

"And stay together." Will also spoke as he crawled in.

"Who knows what we'll face in here." Helen mused.

After NiGHTS and Owl went inside, Jeremy put his hand on Molly's shoulder and reminded, "Remember, whatever happens, I'll still be here with you."

Molly smiled and replied, "I know."

As soon as everyone got inside, Owl started searching for a light switch. "Why didn't the Nightmarens put a light switch near the door?"

NiGHTS answered, "Because Nightmarens can see very well in the dark." The two tails of her hat drooped as she groaned, "That is, after they pass the Nocturnal Vision course in High Maren School. Which was the one of the classes that I dropped."

Suddenly, the doors swung shut, and the floor instantly disappeared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed the Visitors as they fell.

NiGHTS and Owl, who were flying just in time, announced, "Don't worry, we'll get to you!"

As they flew down, the lights turned on, revealing the Dreamers on a lower floor. Fortunately, no one was hurt. When the Dreamers stood up, they looked around the room, which was much taller now. On the ceiling, mocking the Sistine Chapel, was a painting of Wizeman in all his glory. Just below the ceiling, paintings of Puffy, Clawz, Jackle, Gillwing, Gulpo, and Reala circled the walls. Below those paintings were paintings of Donbalon, Girania, Chamelan, Bomamba, Cerberus, and Queen Bella. Right below those paintings were paintings of Dillo, Agnak, Beesca, Dravamp, Snacondye, and Scorpia (those who read my fanfic JoNiD would recognize these). Under these, near the floor, were paintings of Carlexander, Pythagore, and Hypan.

"It's one big art gallery." Owl gasped.

NiGHTS grumbled, "It figures. Wizeman takes the place of God and instead of me taking the place of Adam there's nothing!"

The Wizeman in the painting glared at NiGHTS and yelled, "That's because you're not worthy to be on here!" Hold on a second...

Wizeman and the Nightmarens suddenly came out of their paintings and surrounded NiGHTS and her friends.

"Hey, if NiGHTS isn't worthy enough to be on your painting, then how come _I'm_ not on your painting?" Reala questioned.

Wizeman sighed, "Because, unfortunately, you're not worthy enough as well." But he then spoke up, "Though whoever delivers the final, killing blow on NiGHTS shall be worthy enough to join my painting!"

That made all the other Nightmarens (except Jackle?) grin maliciously at NiGHTS and her friends.

Wizeman held up his hands assertively and spoke, "Kill them."

All of the major Nightmarens sprang into action. Everything went from still to chaos in an instant. Never before had NiGHTS and her allies faced all of their past foes all at once. Wizeman made the floors shake and crumble to confuse the Dreamers. Puffy and Donbalon bounced around to crush anything that was in their paths. Gulpo and Girania lunged in attempts to gobble up NiGHTS. Clawz and Bomamba's cats flailed ther claws and pounced everywhere, with bomb-mice that rained down. Gillwing swooped up and down, while Chamelan released his card bombs and card servants. Cerberus chased the Dreamers as Queen Bella launched her silk balls.

"There's too many of them!" Elliot gasped as he ran away from Dillo rolling.

"What could we do?" Claris asked herself as she ducked before Beesca could ram into her. She quickly saved Elliot from the coils of the striking Snacondye.

"Without NiGHTS, we could only escape these monsters!" exclaimed Will, dodging the boomerangs of Agnak.

"But we can't survive for much longer!" yelled Helen while avoiding Dravamp's swoops and shrieks. Helen and Will subsequently hurried away from Scorpia's tail-claw.

"I thought we already beat these Nightmarens!" shouted Jeremy while avoiding the body checks of Carlexander.

"Maybe Wizeman brought them all back to life?" asked Molly as she darted from the numbers of Pythagore.

Hypan swung his pans and responded, "That's right! We live again! And now you must die! Die! DIE! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah, ha ha." Jackle nervously laughed as he flung his cards harmlessly.

Reala soon grabbed NiGHTS and scowled, "This is where it ends for you!"

NiGHTS looked around quickly. Everyone else was in big trouble. At last she screamed, "OK! I surrender!" Instantly the Nightmarens stopped attacking.

Wizeman chuckled, "I knew you couldn't take on my Nightmarens. Because of your surrender, you and your friends are one lucky group. You will get to witness the destruction of Nightopia by my brainwashed humans from the safety of a cage. Then you shall become the Royal Wizeman Empire's fools for all eternity!"

"Aww man!" groaned NiGHTS. "We could've been brainwashed servants!"

---

Half an hour later, NiGHTS and her friends were imprisoned in a cage in Wizeman's throne room. The cage was spacious, yet also quite bland. Since they were to be the Empire's fools, the ceiling of the cage was open for food to be dropped in. Wizeman, knowing that NiGHTS and Owl would just fly out of there, chained them to the floor. NiGHTS and Owl can still fly around, but they can't fly freely. As for the Dreamers, they weren't chained to anything. Wizeman's cage didn't have horizantal bars, so they can't climb out. Only a cage door was the gateway in and out of the cage, but it was locked. All of the other Nightmarens snickered at the situation NiGHTS and her companions were in now.

Wizeman announced, "I'm going to check on my servants and prepare them for total annihiation. Reala, you're in charge of watching our prisoners. Though I highly doubt they'd be able to escape."

Reala bowed. "Yes, Master." He hesitated before asking, "If I succeed, can I be in your painting?"

Wizeman replied, "I'll think about it." To his other Nightmarens, he said, "The rest of you can go back to your rooms. I might call on you shortly."

The other Nightmarens chorused, "Yes, Master Wizeman." and left the throne room. Only Jackle remained silent.

With a triumphant glare at his prisoners, Wizeman exited the room as well.

Reala sighed and propped up a chair beside the cage. Because guarding the jailbirds wasn't the most exciting job ever, he sat down and got out his newspaper. "Hmm, 'NiGHTS is Finally Captured After she Surrenderred'. This looks like a good article!"

While Reala was busy reading the news, NiGHTS looked out and saw the ring of keys on his belt. If only she could get those keys...

"Hey, Reala?" NiGHTS began.

Reala threw his newspaper at the ground and groaned, "Whatever happened to, 'You have the Right to remain silent'?"

NiGHTS answered, "I may have the Right, but that doesn't mean I _have_ to do it."

Reala corrected, "You're confusing Right with Privilege."

NiGHTS continued, "Anyway, we've been good pals since--"

"We were never good pals."

"Well, we should've been! So, why don't we start? How about a hug?"

Reala sternly stated, "I only hug those that have a Master's Degree from the Maren School curiculum."

NiGHTS choked, "Oh! So that's how it is, then! You hate stupid people!"

"Exactly."

NiGHTS thought to herself, _I got to fix this._ She spoke outloud, "Still, you might be this way because you never got hugged by anyone. Nor hugged anyone else."

Reala's eyes widened and he talked back, "Of course I got hugged! And like I said, I hug the other Nightmarens when they got their Master's Degree! You just never saw me do that because you were too stupid to attend the graduation!"

NiGHTS eyes got anime-like and she whimpered, "But you just need a hug from someone that _really_ likes you! Not just for your smartness or good looks!"

Reala glared at NiGHTS. "...Just _one_ hug?"

NiGHTS nodded. "Yep! Just one hug is all you need!" She stretched out her arms through the bars and smiled.

"...Ok." Reala agreed.

NiGHTS smiled widely.

Reala smiled. "...I'll just put my keys down on this table and--"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" NiGHTS screamed in fury.

Reala smirked, "Did you _really_ think that you could trick me with _that_? Don't make me laugh!" He threw his head back and laughed hysterically. "You see what you made me do?" Reala said sternly.

"Hee...hee...hee..." NiGHTS whimpered.

Reala mockingly cooed, "Aww, don't be sad. You just need a hug from someone who _really_ likes you. Even though you're dumb and unattractive." He spread out his arms to pretend to hug.

"No! The moment's gone." NiGHTS snapped as she turned away and crossed her arms.

Owl sighed, "Well, you tried."

_Don't worry, friends! Next chapter, Jeremy and Molly find a way to escape from their prison. In the meantime, please review._


	13. Super Showdown

_Okey-dokey, we're coming into the home stretch!_

Chapter 13: Super Showdown

NiGHTS and Owl stared up at the open top of the cage. If NiGHTS' plan had worked, she would've unlocked the chains and fly out to fight Wizeman. But now, Reala had the keys tucked into his hands. He was currently napping in his chair, with the newspaper as a blanket.

Owl moaned, "I think that for once, we are ultimately doomed." He looked out and noticed Jackle sneaking into the room. Jackle cautiously scanned his surroundings, then hurried over to the cage. Owl scorned, "What do you want? Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

Jackle sighed, "Yeah, my _friends_. Listen, the thing is that... I want to help."

NiGHTS instantly got curious. "You're... joining us?"

Jackle explained, "No no! I'm not joining you or anything, but Wizeman hasn't been nice to me, and I'm tired of that. I just want to ruin his plans so that you can stop him again. After that, I'm on my own. It's sort of a neutral kind of deal."

Owl was still suspiscous. "How do we know that what you're saying is true?"

"And why so sudden?" NiGHTS inquired.

Jackle responded, "You can trust me! I've actually been thinking about it throughout my time-outs. And I figured out that I can be free to be who I want to be if I just rebelled against Wizeman."

"That's all I needed to hear." a sinister voice smirked. Jackle turned around in shock to see Reala watching him. "I'm afraid that Wizeman won't allow neutrals in his army. Looks like you're going into the cage." A big crane instantly appeared and grabbed Jackle in its metal grip. It extended its arm to above the cage, and then dropped Jackle inside. When Jackle landed, chains immediately clang onto all his parts.

"Ha! The joke's on you! I can still slip through the bars!" Jackle cackled. Suddenly, a giant box fell from the sky and trapped Jackle inside. "AAAH! It's dark! ...Ooooh! The walls are covered with cushions! Bouncy, comfortable cushions..."

Jeremy sat down next to Molly and laid back on the bars. "It's disappointing. I was ready to show Coach Carl and Alexander that I won't tolerate their behavior, and now we're trapped."

Molly also sighed, "And I was prepared to tell my Dad that he can't influence me on following my dream. Now I won't have the chance."

Jeremy looked at Molly and informed, "At least you had the bravery to go up against your own father. You should never let go of that."

Molly smiled and likewise encouraged, "You're right. And you shouldn't lose your courage as well."

As they said those words, a red light inside them glowed bright. Molly and Jeremy watched in amazement as they were slowly floating up.

Owl exclaimed, "Of course! The Ideya of Courage has enough power to give you the ability of flight! Don't stop your confidence!"

"Hey, what's happening?" Jackle asked from inside the box.

Claris asked, "What about us?"

Molly replied, "Just gather up your courage to make your Ideya work!"

Elliot gathered his courage, and his body started glowing red. "Hey, it's working!"

"Yes! I can fly!" Will happily said as he was floating.

"Come on, Helen! Muster up your courage!" Jeremy encouraged.

Helen concentrated, then she began flying as well. "All right!"

Reala stared in awe, then hurried out of the room and shouted, "Nightmarens! They're escaping! The Visitors are getting away! Hurry!"

NiGHTS congratulated, "Good job on making your Ideya of Courage work! Though I still can't get free, you six should still not have any problems on facing Wizeman! Now go out there and show him what you're made of! No regrets."

"Got it!" the six Dreamers agreed, then flew off.

Reala soon came back with all the other Major Nightmarens and commanded, "We took them down once, we can take them down again! Now, ATTACK!" The flying Nightmarens held on to the others that can't fly, then took to the skies.

"They're after us!" Will gasped when he looked behind him.

"Don't worry! We'll stop them!" Claris replied with a smile. When the Nightmarens were getting nearer, Claris flew off to the right, making a few of the Nightmarens follow her.

"That's it! Split up into different paths to confuse the Nightmarens!" Elliot announced as he flew to the left. Will and Helen glided up and down, and Jeremy and Molly went in more elaborate paths. Soon there were six groups of Nightmarens following six different paths. Soon, the six Dreamers were coming straight at each other.

"...Now!" Helen declared. All six instantly turned into one direction, causing the Nightmarens to crash at each other. Following the crash, the Nightmarens were spiralling out of control.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" they yelled as they fell down, down, down...

CRASH! The Nightmarens had landed straight inside the cage, breaking the box that Jackle was in.

"I'm free! I'm free!" Jackle sang. But then another Nightmaren fell on top of him. "Darn it!"

Smiling at their accomplishment, the six Dreamers flew off to face Wizeman.

---

Wizeman wickedly watched his army of brainwashed humans march toward Nightopia. "Without NiGHTS and her pesky friends, I've finally achieved my goal."

"It isn't over until the fat 'Maren god is defeated!" Molly declared behind him.

Wizeman turned around and gasped, "What? You got out? And hey! I'm not fat! I don't even have a body!"

Jeremy shrugged, "Well, that cape you're wearing seems...wide."

Wizeman growled, "Enough of this! Without NiGHTS, you have no chance of stopping me!" His hands glowed red, then blazed blasts of fire from them. The six Dreamers were quick enough to fly away from the blasts just in time, then they continued charging at Wizeman. Wizeman, however, kept blocking their paths with giant boulders. All the Visitors calmly went around the boulders.

"This is too easy." Elliot mused with a grin as he ducked under a boulder.

Wizeman yelled, "I'm just getting warmed up!" He charged up his hands, and then blasted tons of electrical bolts. This time Wizeman's attack directly hit all of the Visitors! When the bolts cleared, the Dreamers were now badly injured and couldn't fly straight.

"Don't think that attack could stop us." Claris groaned determindly as she struggled to stay in the air.

"Tsk, tsk. I have more attacks where that came from." Wizeman declared menacingly. He then unleashed icy tornadoes that quickly confused the Visitors' paths and temporarily froze them. Even still, the Visitors broke out of their ice, though were slowed down by the cold.

"You can't defeat us since we're powered by our Ideya." Helen stated as she persisted on closer to Wizeman.

"Hmm, maybe I should take more extreme measures." Wizeman thought outloud. His entire body charged up, then let out a large, super, blinding beam. When the beam subsided, Wizeman sighed heavily. He was now exhausted, but still chuckled wickedly, thinking that he finally defeated the Dreamers. But, to his shock, all six of them were still alive! They were very weak, yet still managed to fly high.

"Give up or we'll defeat you while you're tired." threatened Will as he and the others flew in front of Wizeman.

"Never!" shouted Wizeman, though it was obvious that after his last attack he needed to rest. The 6 Visitors broke through Wizeman's force field and began hitting his hands. However, the hands weren't showing signs of damage.

Jeremy noticed that there were six hands and he was in a team of six. "Try going to a single hand! We'll hit his eyes all at the same time!"

"No!" Wizeman yelled, though he was still too tired to fight back. Each Dreamer flew to each hand and got positioned in front of each eye.

"And...NOW!" declared Molly. All six hit Wizeman's eyes in sync.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed Wizeman. Everything went white, then everything faded to black.

_I am glad to tell you that there is only one chapter left! Yay! In the final chapter, we'll see what happened to the Visitors and everyone else._


	14. A Change for the Greater Good

_Final chapter is here!_

Chapter 14: A Change for the Greater Good

It was a few days after the victory for the Dreamers. After the big flash, everyone "woke up". At least, that's how most of the world's population viewed it. They had woke up in some unusual spots, and the only thing they remembered last was suddenly falling asleep. From viewing security camera tapes, it indeed showed that everyone fell asleep at the same time, only to wake up about a day after. Everyone related the same dream of being taken prisoner by the same monstrous being, which made scientists very confused. In light of the "evidence", everyone concluded that there was some phenomenon that caused everyone to be asleep. However, only six teenagers knew what _really_ happened.

The six Visitors had agreed that Wizeman's defeat triggered a procedure to cover up what he had done. Basically, the defeat reset the world to before the invasion, and made the brainwashed humans' memories of the invasion appear to be a dream. For extra measure, the procedure had also faked recordings of the people falling asleep to confirm that it was all just a dream. Yet, from what the six Dreamers had experienced, a dream is never just a dream. Of course, they weren't going to attempt to tell that to the rest of the world. Besides, it was satisfying enough for the Visitors to know the secret amongst themselves.

But on the new day of school, Jeremy and Molly were finally ready to take care of their problems.

**Jeremy**

"Once again, time for hockey practice." Jeremy spoke to himself as he tied the laces on his skates tight. "If things don't go as planned, then this might be my last." He looked up and grinned determindly. "Might." emphasised Jeremy. He grabbed his hockey stick and went out on the ice.

As always, the team had to split into two different teams for their practice game. Jeremy got to his center position, while Alexander, who was on the opposing team, took his place on the left wing. Coach Carl was sitting lazily on the bleachers, chomping on a half-eaten hot dog. On both sides, players slightly moved away from Alexander, but only Jeremy refused to budge. Carl looked at his watch and then quickly blew the whistle. Once the puck was dropped, Jeremy wasted no time in snatching it. Jeremy hurried toward the opposing net, while Alexander had ruthlessly chased him. When Alexander got near, Jeremy quickly passed the puck to a teammate that was on defense. This grabbed Alexander's attention, so he skated after the player. Meanwhile, Jeremy got closer to the opposing net and signalled the player with the puck to pass it to him. Immediately, the teammate passed it right before he got crushed by Alexander. Jeremy got hold of the puck and shot it at the net.

Alas, the goalie blocked the shot just in time. The puck bounced off the glove and headed straight back at Jeremy. However, Alexander instantly tackled Jeremy before the puck could reach him. Grabbing the puck for himself, Alexander sneered, "Loser!" before skating away. Jeremy then felt his Courage Ideya warming up. With revived determination, Jeremy skated after Alexander, who skated closer to the center line. Jeremy swiftly stole the puck from Alexander, arousing him. But before Alexander could react, he crashed into another player near the center, toppling himself over. Jeremy went back to the opposing net. Remembering his hockey match in his adventure, Jeremy deked to the left, then quickly deked to the right. Before the goalie could skate towards the correct position, Jeremy shot the puck. This time, the puck zoomed right into the back of the net!

Jeremy's teammates cheered wildly, but Alexander and Coach Carl weren't happy. Carl yelled angrily, "That shot was terrible! All but Alexander did a terrible job!"

"What are you talking about? Alexander didn't do much except tackle us!" pointed out one player.

"Yeah! Shouldn't you be encouraging _all_ of us?" another player questioned.

Alexander spoke up to the players, "You're not worth the encouragement! Now all of you shut your mouths, obey Carl, and make me the MVP!"

Jeremy then declared, "We've done all that since we got here! All it gave us was a bunch of misery, so now the time's up! Either bring back Coach Ronald, or give us a new coach!"

Carl groaned, "Fine! I never liked this job, anyway!" With that, Carl stormed off to tell his employers about quitting.

Alexander then scolded Jeremy, "Nice going, birdbrain! Now we're going to have a coach that treats everyone fairly! How am I going to be MVP now?"

"You mean you _always_ used Carl as an advantage to get MVP? Talk about low!" one player spoke.

Alexander looked shocked, then trudged off, "I'm outta here!"

Jeremy smiled and whispered to himself, "And that's the fall of Carlexander the Grott."

**Molly**

Molly walked down the halls that led to her dance class. It was just like her nightmare: she had gotten an announcement to meet with her ballet teacher for an important discussion. As she got in front of her class room, Molly told herself, "There's no reason to back down now. Sure, you may be scared, but with courage you can overcome the fear." Finally, she opened the door and got in.

"Just in time, Molly!" greeted Molly's teacher. "Your parents are both here to see you."

This got Molly surprised. "Parents? You mean _both_ of them?"

"That's right!" replied Molly's father, who was sitting on a chair near the back of the room. Molly's mother was sitting next to him. As the teacher sat down on another chair, Molly decided to sit on another nearby chair as well. For Molly, the tension in the air was very thick. Her dad began, "We are both fine and smart parents. That's why I became an accountant and also why our daughter is smart as well. We first learned about Molly's dream to be a ballerina when she was 9. At first we thought it was just a little phase, but we eventually learned that it has grown to a big phase. A _really_ big phase."

_I can't believe my dad, excusing my dream as just a stage of development!_ thought Molly. _And he calls himself smart?_

Molly's ballet teacher responded, "Are you sure that it is just a phase? Because phases don't usually last..."

"About 8 years. Yes, we know, and that's why we are so urgent about this situation." finished Molly's mother. "After all, we are worried on how Molly could cope with being a ballet dancer in these times. What, with all these critics and trends and other competitors! At least there's none of that in accounting!"

"Actually, Molly's an excellent dancer." informed the teacher. "And isn't the accounting business fully based on competition?"

"Don't change the subject. I'm already losing valuable work hours because of Molly's phase!" groaned Molly's dad as he clenched his fists. He was close to yelling as he continued, "If she hadn't gotten this ballerina phase, then none of this would've happened!"

"Time out!" The other three people that were in the room turned their heads at Molly. Even Molly was surprised that she had suddenly stood up and shouted that out loud. But, she couldn't stop now, so Molly continued to her parents, "Every time we had this fight, you always have these ideas that I won't make a living in dancing, but you never have any proof! All this time, it has always been about you and your accountant business. You have always tried to make me an accountant just for your own benefit! And what's with you regarding my goal as just a phase?"

Her father then stood up and angrily responded, "It isn't just a phase; It's a monster phase that has to be stopped before you go crazy!"

Molly's mother likewise stood up and commanded, "Your father's right, young lady! Just admit that your goal to be a dancer is not our thing!"

Molly was silent, frozen, and tense. She could see both anger and sorrow in her parents' eyes. Molly's teacher didn't know what to do. But Molly felt her Courage Ideya inside, giving her the strength to finish this. She answered to her parents, "Yes, this dream to be a dancer is my thing. But your accounting business? That's your thing, and I'm glad of it. If you want the best for your workers, then so be it. But you can't mess with my dream."

Both parents were now quiet. Slowly, they sat back down, clearly in shock of this revelation. They hated to admit it, but it was true: they can't stop the progress that Molly had. Molly's dad then spoke to the teacher, "...Can we... uh... Do you mind if... we have some coffee? We need to think."

"Go right ahead. The coffee machine's right over there." the teacher permitted, pointing to the coffee machine that was at the other end of the room. "Besides, Molly's ballet class is going to start soon, so you are free to stay."

The parents were silent again. Molly's mom shrugged and sighed, "I guess it is only fair to see our daughter in action."

Molly silently hugged both of her parents. "I know you are just trying to give the best for me. But I've already found my best." She then thought in her head, _And now the Pythagore in you has been conquered._

---

A couple of hours after dinner, Jeremy and Molly had reunited to talk about their day. This time, they had plenty to talk about.

Jeremy started, "While we were practicing, I had shot the puck, but the goalie blocked it and Alexander tackled me for it! Yet, with the Courage Ideya's help, I swiftly managed to take the puck back and score a goal. Then the other players got encouraged to stand up to Carl and Alexander when they criticized us."

Molly then spoke, "When I got called to my classroom, I had to face both of my parents! But, the Courage Ideya made me brave enough to talk to my parents in a way that they'll understand. Now they are proud of me for accomplishing my dream as a dancer."

Jeremy laid back against the wall near him and noted, "It's really amazing how much the Ideya could accomplish, and yet few people know about them."

Molly agreed, "They can make big changes that help us to get through the nightmarish problems we face. Too bad that not everyone will realize that."

"And another thing," Jeremy added. "I don't think that NiGHTS and Wizeman will be gone forever. Sooner or later, Wizeman will rise again, and more people will have to help NiGHTS to stop Wizeman again."

Molly then realized, "So maybe it's our duty to band with other Visitors and help other people become Visitors too!"

"Of course! For the time being, there might be others that have visited Nightopia, or some that will visit." concurred Jeremy. He looked around the halls and informed, "We'll be meeting up with Claris, Will, Helen, and Elliot soon." Jeremy held out his hand and asked, "Shall we?"

Molly smiled as she took Jeremy's hand. "Of course." She and Jeremy quietly kissed before going off, hand in hand.

---

In the Night Dimension, things have changed ever since Wizeman's latest defeat. NiGHTS and Wizeman are both very well alive, though Wizeman didn't seem to have new plans. Reala was still Wizeman's right-hand man, though Reala had become nicer to NiGHTS. Jackle was on his own, and he finally was allowed to roam freely with his infinite cards; though Jackle no longer belonged to Wizeman, he was happy being neutral. As for the Visitors, they knew that from then on, the Night Dimension and Day Dimension will be safe by the team of the Dreamers and NiGHTS.

_I never thought I could do it just in time. Actually, I was a bit early, but who cares? Now, for those that liked my NiGHTS fanfics, I'm sorry to inform that I won't be making any sequels for this series of fanfics. Yes, I like NiGHTS, but I don't like the franchise enough to willingly make chapters on a regular basis (even for this fanfic I forced myself to make new chapters in order to not disappoint my fans that I have apparently gotten). Sorry if it seems like a big shock to you, but it's the truth. Still, that isn't to say that this would be my last NiGHTS fanfic; if the time comes, I could make more NiGHTS fanfics, but they'll be a humourous spin on the franchise rather than a serious story. So, if you're ok with funny, parody-like NiGHTS fanfics by me, then you can tell me so in your reviews. But don't expect anything too soon, as I'll be on a temporary hiatus. Until next time!_


End file.
